


Russian roulette

by TheNightSign



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gun play, Russian Roulette, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightSign/pseuds/TheNightSign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While forced to participated in a cruel game, new revelations come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After multiple request, I decided to add at least two parts to the original story.
> 
> We start of with the original and I will update with the second part later today.
> 
> Quick reminder that I love to write angst, so fasten your seatbelts.

With trembling hands, she puts the round in the camber, before carefully closing the cylinder. Her heart is beating in her ears, so loud that it almost drowns out the sounds of the spectators. Almost. 

Her eyes moves towards his, the blue depth pulling her in. She feels like she is drowning, struggling to keep her head above the water. Everything comes down to this moments.

She spins the cylinder, takes the safety off the gun and gives it to him. Their hands touch when he takes it from her, a light squeeze making her tremble. There is so much she wants to say, so much she wants to do and yet, all she does is look at him.

He raises the revolver while his eyes stay focused on hers. She can read the anger at them but knows that it’s not directed at her. She licks her lips, preparing herself for what will come and feels how his gaze shifts to them. It was a promise of what would happen if they made it out of this mess. 

She blinks once and then the muzzle Is against her head. She knows that she has a one to six change of dying. 16,667 percent. And she hates it.

He is hesitant to make the last move, she can see it in his eyes. She smiles bravely up at him, while her whole body is shaking. She wants to make this easier for him, wants to close her eyes so he can pretend that she isn’t the one he is forced to play Russian roulette with. But she can’t. If this is her last moment with him, she wants to take in every second, every nuance of his face, every emotion in his eyes.

‘’I love you,’’ they whisper at the same time and then he pulls the trigger.


	2. Chapter two

_Click._  
  
It’s the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. The chamber had been empty. She will get to live.  
  
Their eyes are still locked together and he sees how she is fighting to hold back her tears. She is so strong. He wants to wrap her in his arms and never let go, but knows that this isn’t over yet.  
  
He pulls the revolver back and opens the cylinder. His gaze shifts towards it, only to find out what a close call it had been. His angers flares up, turning his vision red. They will pay for this, one way or another.  
  
He pries the bullet out and shows it to the crowd that watches them. The shell casing is still marked with an X, proving that it is indeed the bullet that went in the revolver. These guys didn’t leave anything to chance.  
  
When everybody as seen it, he puts it back in and turns back to her. She is already holding out her shaking hand, knowing what is expected from her. The rattling sounds of the turning cylinder almost makes her jump, but she stands her ground.  
  
She doesn’t look at him when he hands her the revolver, but he can feel how her fingers search for his. He holds on to them.  
  
 A second passes and then she pulls back, gun in her hand.  
  
Still refusing to meet his eyes, he lays a finger under her chin and lifts it. This time, she isn’t able to hold back her tears.  
  
She lifts the gun to his head, shaking so violently that she need to rest the muzzle at his temple in order to keep her hand still. The weight is heavy, but not unfamiliar to him.  
  
He leans in and their lips brush against each other. It’s sweet, tender and indescribably sad.  
  
She pulls the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short, I know, but there will be more. I promise!


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm so glad to be a part of this family, here is the new chapter for you guys.
> 
> Again. Breathe! Breathe! You will survive this story, trust me.

It isn’t the first time she fires a gun. It is however, the first time she fires it while there is a possibility to kill her target.  
  
His face is still so close to hers that she can feel his breath on her lips. His eyes are dark, filled with emotion while all she can do is cry. She hates the fact that she will dishonor his trust like this. Off all the things he had given to her, his trust is what mattered the most to her and she know she is about to break it.  
  
 _Click._  
  
It’s a misfire, but the fact that he will live a little longer doesn’t give her any relief.  
  
Sobs begin to rock her body. Gone is the strong, brave woman who stood her ground. She is nothing more than a woman who is about to lose everything. She shakes her head violently while a strangled cry escapes her.  
  
She knows he feels the force of the revolver against his head when she pushes against it. There is a glint of surprise in his eyes because she doesn’t pull it back. He raises his hand to take it from her, but his hand never reaches hers.  
  
Because she pulls the trigger again.  
  
And again.  
  
And again.  
  
Automatically, her eyes search for his. The hurt that she sees in them grabs her by her throat and crushes her. She just destroyed everything they once shared.  
  
‘’I’m so.. so… sorry...’’  
  
The words fall broken from her lips, barely audible because of her sobs.  
  
He now realizes what she is doing, but he doesn’t have time to respond, because the fifth time she pulls the trigger, she feels how the hammer creates this little explosion in the canon and releases the bullet.  
  
She shuts her eyes so she doesn’t have to see what happens next. The only thing she is aware of is the loud thud of his body hitting the ground.  
  
‘’Congratulations Agent Smoak. Your debt is settled.’’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter tomorrow! And you're free to let me know what you think. Of me, the story or whatever you're thinking about ;)


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your screams and cries, I really like the fact that I can surprise you all this much. I know that the chapters are short, but this way, I can give you a daily update and keep the suspense thingy going. 
> 
> Beware again, this is all pretty hurtful to the feels.

_Three weeks earlier_  
  
Something is of with Felicity. In the past week, she has been more silent than ever before. He sees how un edge she is, jolting with every sound that resonates in the foundry. She is absent while working and anxious every time he comes near her desk. At first, he doesn’t notice how she rapidly clicks her mouse as soon as she lays eyes on him. The third times it happens though, his suspicion grows.   
  
  
He just can’t figure out what it is that makes her act so out of character.  
  
  
When they are home, he asks her if something is wrong. She smiles up to him, but he can see that it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. He grabs her hand and let his fingers intertwine with hers. She holds on tightly, but her lips stay sealed.  
  
  
He doesn’t push for answers. Instead, he lifts her in his arms and carries her to bed. They kiss, lips slowly moving together. Their love making is soft and tender. With every touch, every move,  he can feel the love between them grow. It’s something he has never experienced before and he knows he will remember this night for the rest of his life.  
  
  
When she curls up next to him afterwards he wraps his arms around her and holds her tightly. She cries and he rubs her back, trying to sooth her. When he asks her why she is crying, she says those three special words for the first time.  
  
  
‘’I love you.’’  
  
  
So she had felt it too, that something special between them. He kisses her hair and whispers the same words to her like he has every night since they were living together.  
  
  
She cries herself to sleep.  
  
  
All he can do is hold her and listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update tomorrow. Leave a reply if you feel like it. Know that they are appreciated!


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear, this chapter takes place two weeks before the ''game'', not two weeks before the last flashback.

_Two weeks earlier_  
  
  
He had been hopeful that after that special night, things would fall back in to it's place, but nothing has changed. She is still on edge in the foundry and melancholic at home. There has to be something that is botering her, but whatever it is, she doesn't want to talk about it.   
  
  
One night, when he pushes the subject, she yells at him and storms out. It's not like her. She would have stand her ground and argue with him about why he needed to respect her wishes. He used to be the one to walk away whenever things got to difficult. It seemed that this time, their rolls where reversed. It seems only fair that he should do what she has always done for him when he disappeared.   
  
  
He tracks her down. Not by using GPS or the tracking device on her phone, because he anticipates that she has blocked the signals. He just walks out after her and starts to run.   
  
  
He catches up with her after three blocks, just when she enters the park. Seconds pass in which he doesn't know how to proceed. He is scared to screw it up. His relationship with her is the only thing that keeps him grounded, that makes him happy. Seeing her like this pains him, but if she doesn't talk, he can't fix it.   
  
  
His fists are clenched when he walks up to her. She senses it, giving him a look that he can't describe as soon as he walks next to her.   
  
  
She stays silent while they keep walking, letting the tension between them grow. He isn't to proud to break the silence, he just has no idea what to say to her that will bring her back to him. He is afraid that he has already lost this fight with her and the hardest part is that he wasn't even aware of the fact that they were fighting.   
  
  
A part of him wants to grab and shake her untill she tells him what bothers her, but something tells him that she wouldn't be pleased with his ''hood tactics''.  
  
  
After a while, she starts to slow down, untill her feet stop moving and she turns towards him. His hand comes up to cradle her face. She leans in to the touch, closing her eyes and sighed. The sound of a passing pedastrian breaks the spell.   
  
  
The hair on his neck rise when she refuses to looks up him. Something is horribly wrong. His suspisions of last week has now turned in to certainty.   
  
  
''Talk to me,'' he plaids.   
  
  
''I... I can't. Give me time, please.''  
  
  
Then he does something that he hasn't done in years. He lies to her.  



	6. Chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More explanations as we are heading towards the end of the story. It's a bit longer (100 + words) then the rest, so I hope you are content with that..
> 
> Again, to clear things up, this is one week before the Russian Roulette. Next chapter will continue in the present time and we will then find out what happens to everybody.
> 
> Enjoy

_One week earlier_  
  
She knows he lied when he said that she can have all the time she needs. It was right there in his tone. Three weeks ago she would have scolded him for it, but she can’t bring up that energy now. Life has turned in to a god forsaken mess and she can’t find a way out.  
  
It’s not that she doesn’t trust him with the her problems. To be honest, the pressure to tell him grows with each moment she spends with him. His need to keep her safe and happy is so evident. In any other situation it would have made her feel protected. This time however, it makes everything that much harder.   
  
She knows what she needs to do, but that doesn’t make it easier. Every small gesture, every kiss and every touch breaks another piece of her heart. After this, she knows that there will be nothing left of her.   
  
 _  
_It all started three weeks ago, when she received an encrypted email at the foundry. Like the good hacker she was, she immediately started to decrypt it, not thinking anything of it then just some more information about one of the missions.  
  
Except it wasn’t.   
  
The email contained a small message and a video file, that belonged to her actual boss, Agent Listaury. He was the one who got her the job at QC in order to do some corporate espionage. The one who, as soon as Oliver was found alive, ordered her to keep tabs on him like a good agent should do.   
  
There is a reason why she and Oliver are living together. It’s called work.  
  
Except it became so much more then work throughout the years. She had tried to keep her feelings out of it, but it just wasn’t possible. When somebody was willing to sacrifice so much, even while they were already damaged… It made it impossible for her to respect that. Respect that soon grew to so much more.   
  
She looks around to see if nobody is watching, plugs in her earphones and then starts the video. A dark room and men with guns, nothing that she hasn’t seen yet. Then a man tied to a chair comes in to focus and she gasps for air. She feels lightheaded and grabs the edge of the desk to make sure she doesn’t fall over.  
  
She squints her eyes, blinks a few times, hoping that the face will change into somebody else, but it doesn’t. It’s Logan… Listaury kidnapped her brother.  
  
 _Arrange plans for the final step of your mission. Follow them through._  
Remember, we’re not afraid to use our leverage.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to me reaching 100 followers on Tumblr, I decided to finish this (finally). Maybe there will be one other chapter after this, but there is no telling yet.
> 
> Also, I'm going to re-start if only. I've been so busy with school that I didn't have time for it, and that story needs to have time to grow and process, so yeah.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy (or not, LOL)

_Present day_  
  
previously:  
  
She shuts her eyes so she doesn’t have to see what happens next. The only thing she is aware of is the loud thud of his body hitting the ground.  
  
‘’Congratulations Agent Smoak. Your debt is settled.’’  
\----------------------  
Her cries have become so hysterical she almost doesn’t hear Listaury’s words. She did it. She killed Oliver and she had no idea how she would survive without him.   
  
No longer able to face reality, she falls to the ground, face buried in her hands. How would she ever face herself again? Or Diggle for that matter.  
  
She keeps telling herself she did it for Logan. For his wife and two daughters at home. But she can’t let go of the would have been. What she and Oliver would have been in the future, if this day hadn’t happened.   
  
It’s the thought of the future she will never have that makes her look up to her supervisor.  
  
‘’I did what you asked. Now let my brother go.’’

‘’Oh, how sweet. You really thought we would release him? That you two could reconnect after all of this was over? You’re still a naïve as when you got this job.’’  
  
The words hit her like a slap in the face. No.. She shook her head furiously while scrambling towards Oliver.  No.. it couldn’t be true. She begged to someone up there to have mercy on her, to not let Oliver’s dead be for nothing, but she got no answer.   
  
Instead, she felt the cold steel of a revolver to her temple for the second time this night. She grabbed Olivers hand with both of hers and brought it to her chest. She realized now there was never any intention of letting her or her brother go. In a matter of time, they would all be death.   
  
Maybe it was for the best. This way, they would still be together.  
  
She looked down at their hands, feeling his calloused fingers for the last time.   
  
A loud bang, and then there was nothing but silence and darkness.


End file.
